


Someone Who Loves, Someone Who Listens

by Dreamin



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Engaged Destiel, F/M, M/M, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform, married whouffaldi, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly's cousin & his fiance and Sherlock's neighbors help them get past that devastating phone call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> This is what I do when I have a cold and don't feel like working on my other WIPs -- a threeway crossover. *headdesk*
> 
> Set a month after the events of the _BBC Sherlock_ episode "The Final Problem." Twelve and Clara are married, Dean and Cas are engaged.

“Hot stuff coming through,” Clara said, grinning, as she carried a covered casserole dish through the console room to the front door.

“I could’ve told you that,” the Doctor said, smirking, as he turned back to the blackboard, which was already full of complex … things. “Where are you off to?”

She tried to wrap her head around the markings, none of which were in a language she recognized. _That’s either the universe’s most advanced calculus, or his To Do List._ “Mrs. Hudson’s, she’s still dealing with construction mess at her place. I thought stew would save her some time.”

He turned to look at her, sniffing the air. “Beef, wine... One of the recipes you got from Julia Child?”

Clara grinned. “Yep. This one actually turned out well, if I do say so myself.”

“Perhaps I should be the judge of that,” he said, already heading for her. His grin was definitely hungry. “You wouldn’t want to give the old dear something less than your best, now would you?”

_If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear he was drooling._ Clara smirked at her husband. “Tell you what – come with me and maybe Mrs. Hudson will let you have some.”

He stopped short a couple of feet from her, frowning. “Make nice just to get a taste of a casserole?”

“Play your cards right and the casserole won’t be the only thing tasted tonight.” She paused. “That sounded sexier in my head.”

The Doctor chuckled as he moved closer then bent to kiss her hair. “It’s alright, I get the drift. So, be nice to a daft old lady for an hour and get some tasty things or lose myself in cold, hard figures.”

“Tough decision there,” Clara deadpanned, then she smirked. “And ‘daft’ is a bit much coming from a madman, don’t you think?”

He gave her a grin that made her want to skip the visit entirely. “If I’m mad, what does that make you?”

“The sane one,” she quipped. “Coming?”

“Tonight? Certainly,” he said as he pulled on his coat, still grinning.

Despite being married to the man for a year (give or take), Clara felt her cheeks warming. “You’re incorrigible,” she murmured.

“That’s why you married me.” He gallantly held open the TARDIS’ front door for her, revealing the master bedroom’s walk-in closet in what was nominally their home but was really just a placeholder.

“Is it?” she asked, grinning, as she carried the casserole through the closet and out of the room, the Doctor right behind her. “I thought it was because you’d pine away to nothing if I didn’t.”

“That too.”

“To be fair, I would’ve done the same.” She set the casserole dish on the kitchen table just long enough to grab her purse and keys then they were out the door.

The walk to Mrs. Hudson’s building only took a moment. Just as the Doctor was about to knock, the door was opened by the one neighbor the two of them rarely saw.

_And when you consider how often we’re gone, that’s saying something,_ Clara thought. She smiled at the man. “Mr. Holmes, hello. Heading out?”

He looked them over without seeming to recognize them. “Not clients.”

“We’re the Smiths,” she said.

“Your neighbors,” the Doctor added, one eyebrow raised.

“Right, the May-December romance,” Sherlock muttered. “Mrs. Hudson’s in, I’m sure she’ll be delighted to-” He stopped dead as he looked over the casserole dish. “Boeuf Bourguignon?”

Clara grinned. “Got it in one. If you can stay a bit, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you having some.”

He hesitated before stepping aside to let them in. “I suppose I could stay a few minutes.”

_Never doubt the power of a homecooked meal_, Clara thought, grinning triumphantly as she crossed the threshold.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure your cousin won’t mind us coming here unannounced?” Castiel asked, frowning a bit as he and Dean rode the elevator to Dean’s English cousin’s apartment. He had wanted to wait for Molly to buzz them in but Dean insisted on sneaking in when one of her neighbors left the building.

Dean grinned. “Are you kidding? She’ll love it. We haven’t seen each other in years, it’s about time we caught up.”

“What if she has … company?” Cas asked carefully.

His fiancé waved a hand in dismissal, the modest diamond on his ring twinkling in the artificial light. “If she’s got some, we’ll leave but I’m tellin’ you, she’s most likely still unhappily single. She’s been pining for this one guy she works with for years.”

He smiled faintly in amusement. “‘Pining?’”

Dean groaned quietly as the elevator doors opened. “Yeah, yeah, ‘pining.’ I do use big boy words once in a while.” They walked down the hallway and stopped at the door numbered 13. Dean took a deep breath before knocking.

“Who is it?” asked a wary female voice from inside.

The hunter grinned then said in a serious tone, “FBI, ma’am. We have a few questions for you.”

“What? I already spoke to MI5 and that was weeks ago.”

“What the hell?” Dean muttered, glancing at Cas worriedly. “Molly, it’s Dean, open the door.”

The door opened after a moment by a petite, brown-haired woman Dean’s age, staring at them with large brown eyes. “Dean, what-”

“Molly, Castiel Novak, my fiancé. Call him Cas. Cas, Molly Hooper, your future cousin-in-law. Don’t call her Molls,” Dean said quickly as he brushed past Molly into the foyer then turned to face them. “Now that that’s out of the way, what the hell, cuz?”

Molly rolled her eyes, apparently used to her cousin’s rudeness, then she gave Cas a tired smile. “Please, come in, Cas. Can I take your coat?”

“Thank you,” Cas said as he stepped into the foyer, “but I prefer to keep it on, if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine, I have a friend who…” She trailed off, biting her bottom lip, then she shook her head slightly. “It’s fine.”

“What’s not ‘fine’ is you, obviously,” Dean said firmly. “I need answers. And coffee, but mostly answers. Oh, and pie, if you’ve got any.”

Molly sighed. “No pie but I do have biscuits.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “British or American?”

“British.”

“That’ll do,” he said, already heading for the kitchen.

“I’d say you have to excuse him,” Cas said, smiling faintly, “but if you’re his relation, then you already know his temperament.”

“All too well,” Molly said as she led the way to the kitchen. “But I know he only gets like this when he’s worried.”

Once they were seated at the peninsula with cups of coffee and a plate of cookies, Dean spoke first. “Okay, Molly, spill it – what was MI5 doing here?”

She raised an eyebrow. “No, you’re the one who showed up out of the blue. Why are you here? When did you and Cas get engaged? And for that matter, when did you come out of the closet?”

Dean rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning pink. “In order – we’re in town for research, three months ago, and six months ago.”

Molly nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. “I suspected for a long time that you’re bisexual, I’m glad you’re finally able to accept it.”

He smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I fought it forever, but now I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life.”

She turned to Cas, grinning. “Thanks to Mr. Novak, I’m sure.”

Cas chuckled quietly. “I make him happy, yes, but Dean coming to terms with his sexuality was something he had to do on his own.”

“Having a hot guy in my life who’s totally into me helped,” Dean said, smirking. He took a sip of his coffee then turned to Molly, serious once more. “Now it’s your turn. Why was MI5 here and why didn’t you say anything before?”

She sighed painfully. “How much time do you have?”


	3. Chapter 3

“This really hits the spot, dear, thank you,” Mrs. Hudson said, grinning, as she took another bite. “My mum would make beef stew on Sundays but nothing as fancy as this.”

Clara beamed. “Thank you! It took three tries to get it right.”

As the ladies discussed recipes, the Doctor kept a close eye on the man across the table. While he truly believed that every single person was important, there were some that history had a way of converging around.

Sherlock Holmes was one of those people.

_So, why is such a man moping in his landlady’s kitchen when he could be out making history?_ After watching the detective poke at his serving of stew for several minutes, the Doctor felt the need to speak up. “Big plans for the evening, Holmes?”

Sherlock’s head jerked up, the “deer in the headlights” look in his eyes lasting only a moment before he sighed quietly. “I did,” he admitted, “but I decided it’s not the right time.”

Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes. “It’ll never be the right time if you keep hiding. Just go over there and talk to her.”

“Her?” Clara asked, instantly intrigued.

The Doctor had to fight to keep the fond smile off his face – his wife loved hearing other couples’ stories. _Of course, no one can compete with us._

“Miss Molly Hooper,” Mrs. Hudson said, grinning. “The woman our Sherlock fancies.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “It’s Dr. Molly Hooper and it’s not fancies, it’s loves.”

Mrs. Hudson grinned. “Knew it.”

“So … you love her but she doesn’t know?” Clara guessed.

“Oh, she knows,” Sherlock muttered. “I told her in the worst way possible.”

“And that is…?”

“Under duress.”

Clara glanced at Mrs. Hudson then back at Sherlock. “But you meant it?”

“Of course I meant it, but she thinks I didn’t.”

“So, just tell her the truth.”

“He’s tried, dear,” Mrs. Hudson said sympathetically. “But something always comes up.”

“At first,” Sherlock said quietly, “It was getting my world back together. Then it was clients. I’m more in demand now than I ever was. While that would normally delight me to no end, it’s kept me from having the time and … emotional resources, I suppose, to talk to Molly. But it’s been a month now, and it might be too late.”

“There’s no such thing as ‘too late,’” the Doctor insisted. “‘Where there’s life, there’s hope.’” He ignored Clara’s proud smile.

“What if she refuses to listen? What if she won’t let me in?”

“What if the sky starts falling?” the Doctor shot back. “What if your legs suddenly turn to gelatin and your brain to pudding? There are an awful lot of ‘what ifs’ out there, Holmes. What you have to do is keep going despite them.”

“Take her somewhere you’re both comfortable,” Clara said. “Not your territory and not hers. Somewhere nice and neutral. Then just … tell her.”

“What if she rejects me?”

“At least you’ll know you’ve done everything you could,” she said. “If she still rejects you after all of that, then the two of you weren’t meant to be.”

Sherlock’s mobile chirped. He pulled it from the pocket of his coat and read the text. “Watson. He’s at Angelo’s. We were going to meet to discuss the case.”

“You already wrapped up that case, dear,” Mrs. Hudson reminded him gently. “I think Molly’s more important right now, don’t you?”

“Tell your blogger you’ll meet him later,” the Doctor insisted. “You have one chance at happiness, don’t waste it.”

Sherlock looked at the three of them, nodded, then rose. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a great deal to discuss with my pathologist.”

Mrs. Hudson grinned. “Go on, then. I won’t wait up.”

Sherlock grinned back then he leaned to kiss her cheek before leaving the room.

“Is he always like that?” the Doctor asked as soon as Sherlock was out of earshot.

“You should talk,” Clara said, amused.


End file.
